My best friend
by Mrs. Nose
Summary: Sakura era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão.Mas isso muda quando um novo colega,que irá mudar sua vida radicalmente, entra em sua classe...e agora?Shaoran x Sakura UA
1. Um dia normal

**My best friend**

Meu melhor amigo

**Capítulo 1:Um dia normal**

Os raios solares iluminavam precisamente quase todos os cantos daquele quarto.As paredes amarelas do quarto refletiam ainda mais as luzes solares e os ursinhos,espalhados em um dos cantos do quarto,eram os únicos não iluminados,já que estavam abaixo da janela.Aquele era o quarto de Kinomoto Sakura,uma garota que estava no segundo ano do segundo grau e que tinha aproximadamente seus dezesseis anos.Se saia muito bem nos esportes,mas não levava os estudos tão a sério.Mesmo assim não era a pior das alunas.

Um barulho irritante ressonou por todo o quarto.No primeiro momento a garota não acordou,mas aproximadamente dez minutos depois esta levantou-se da cama apressadamente com o barulho do despertador.-Meu Deus!!!-Disse,enquanto desligava o despertador.-Eu tô atrasadíssima!!!-E como um furacão começou a arrumar-se para a escola.Tomou banho em dois minutos. "Tempo recorde!".Pensou.E vestiu a roupa do colégio o mais rápido que pôde.Desceu as escadas com pressa e deu de cara com seu irmão e seu pai na cozinha.

-Bom dia,Sakura!-Disse o senhor Fujitaka,enquanto preparava algo para a filha.

-Bom dia,Papai,bom dia,Touya!

-Monstrenga!Está atrasada de novo,não é?-Perguntou Touya,seu irmão mais velho.Ele estava na faculdade e fazia vários trabalhos para pagar a faculdade,apesar de que mesmo antes de entrar nesta já economizava bastante em outros empregos.Era alto,magro e tinha cabelos castanhos.Era um dos mais cotados entre as garotas,mas mesmo assim dificilmente saia com alguma de suas colegas.

Sakura olhou irritada para o irmão.-Cala a boca,Touya!Se eu chegar a atrasada a culpa é sua!

O rapaz riu.-Minha culpa?Não fui que mandei você dormir três horas da manhã...

Sakura se sentou na mesa e bateu a cadeira com violência.-É sua culpa,sim!Só porque seu amigo estava aqui que eu tive que fazer aquele jantar.-Disse irritada.-E o pior de tudo é que você voltou pra casa super tarde!.-Falou,enquanto passava manteiga numa fatia de pão.

-Mas eu não vi a senhorita contestando na hora de fazer o jantar.-Respondeu de boca cheia.

-Me deixa comer em paz que eu tô atrasada!-Falou,enquanto lançava um olhar fulminante em direção ao irmão e comia com pressa.

-Mas é mesmo uma monstrenga...-Disse,enquanto observava a irmã tomar café da manhã mais depressa que um corredor de fórmula um pilotava seu carro.

-A comida estava uma delícia,papai!-Disse,enquanto pegava seus patins e os colocava nos pés.

-Obrigada,Sakura-chan.-Respondeu o pai com um sorriso.

-De nada e tchau!-Falou Sakura enquanto saia de casa.O caminho até a escola era curto e a garota sempre o fizera de patins desde que havia completado dez anos.Seu pai,como dava aulas na faculdade e seu irmão,como tinha aulas nessa hora do dia,não podiam levá-la até a escola.Mas Sakura adorava patinar até a escola e passar pelas árvores de cerejeira pela manhã.Quando chegou à escola a ruiva foi até seu armário guardar seus patins e pegar seus livros.O sinal já havia tocado,mas mesmo assim esperava que nenhum monitor fosse pegá-la por lá.-Ai,ai...espero que eu não tenha perdido muita coisa...-Disse para si mesma,enquanto batia na porta da sala de aula.

-Pode entrar,Senhorita Kinomoto.-Disse o professor de história sentado à mesa do professor.

-Peço perdões pelo meus atraso,professor!-Disse uma Sakura muito envergonha enquanto fazia um reverência ao professor diante de toda a classe.

-Sente-se no seu lugar e espero que isso não se repita.-Disse,enquanto arqueava o cenho.-A senhorita se salvou hoje porque acabei de começar a fazer a chamada.

Sakura sorriu. "Ah,me salvei!".Pensou,enquanto se sentava em seu lugar.-Olá,Tomoyo...-Cumprimentou a amiga baixinho para que o professor não escutasse.

Tomoyo sorriu largamente.-Olá,Sakura-chan!-Tomoyo era a melhor amiga de Sakura e sempre pedia para Sakura contar sempre com ela.Era filha de uma das empresárias mais influentes do Japão e tinha um fascínio por fazer vídeos de Sakura e fazê-la vestir roupas que ela mesma fazia.Sakura achava um hobby estranho,mas mesmo assim satisfazia a amiga.-Ei,Sakura...pensou no plano para sábado?

Sakura sorriu ao lembrar-se do plano de sábado.Ambas iam sair um pouco com os colegas,ir ao cinema,ou até mesmo ir a alguma sorveteria.Era um plano que já estava certo há semanas,mas Sakura nunca tinha certeza se teria planos para o sábado.-Sim,Tomoyo.Está tudo certo e eu vou!

A morena soltou um gritinho de felicidade o mais baixo que pôde.-Ah,que ótimo!Vai ser muito legal!Já temos tudo preparado.Mas depois conversamos sobre isso,né?-Disse com desânimo.Preferia falar com a Sakura do que prestar atenção na aula,mas o professor já havia começado a dar a matéria e a olhá-las como se a qualquer momento fosse chamar a atenção de ambas.

A aula decorreu monótona e Sakura quase não prestou atenção,já que estava praticamente dormindo em sala de aula.Pareceu uma eternidade até o tinir do sino do fim das aulas do dia tocasse,mas mesmo assim essa hora chegou.

Sakura se levantou,assim como Tomoyo.-Ah,fala sério!Aquele professor nem nos deixa conversar em paz!-Começou Tomoyo.

Sakura sorriu.-Pois é,Tomoyo...mas podemos fazer isso no caminho de casa ou pelo telefone,não é?-Disse,enquanto saia da sala.

Tomoyo sorriu.-Ah,mas na aula nós temos mais tempo!

-Ah,Tomoyo...e eu me achava irresponsável!O pior de tudo é que você se dá bem nas provas!-Disse com falso tom de indignação.

Tomoyo sorriu.Já estavam no portão da escola,onde vários garotos as fitavam.-Olha,Sakura...aquele garoto tá olhando pra você!-Disse Tomoyo,enquanto apontava para um garoto louro sentado na grama do pátio da escola.

-Ah,deixa de besteira,Tomoyo!Você acha que _ele_ iria ao menos notar a minha existência?Ele deve estar olhando pra você!E além do mais eu estou a fim de alguém...e você sabe quem é!

A amiga sorriu.-Tenho certeza absoluta de que ele está olhando para você,Sakura!Admita que você é linda!E você não se declara ao Yukito porque não quer...-Ambas já haviam saído do colégio e passavam por várias casas.

-Não é!Eu já tentei,sério!Várias vezes,inclusive...mas algo sempre me atrapalha!-Disse irritada.-É muito difícil com o Touya no meio!!!

Tomoyo suspirou.-De qualquer jeito,você podia tentar esquecer ou se envolver com outras pessoas...já estou cansada de vê-la gritando Yukito pelos cantos!

Sakura ia dizer algo,mas foi interrompida por um espirro.-ATCHIM!

Tomoyo foi pega de surpresa pelo som agudo.-Você está gripada?

-Não,não estou...talvez seja só uma alergia...-Disse indiferente.-Veja,chegamos em casa.-Disse Sakura,enquanto abria a porta.

Tomoyo entrou,seguida por Sakura.-Vamos preparar algo para comer,Tomoyo!-Disse Sakura após fechar a porta da residência.

Ambas foram para a cozinha e começaram a preparar um bolo de chocolate.Tomoyo preparava a massa e Sakura preparava a cobertura.Era um dia normal,afinal Tomoyo ia na casa de Sakura regularmente e ambas cozinhavam algo para comer e às vezes até levavam para a escola e davam para alguns amigos experimentarem.Terminaram de fazer o bolo e o colocaram no forno e em seguida caminharam para a sala e foram assistir televisão.

-Entre o Brad Pitt e o Yukito,quem você prefere,Sakura?-Perguntou Tomoyo com um sorriso enquanto via um filme que passava na televisão,que por acaso tinha o Brad Pitt.

-Isso de novo,Tomoyo?-Perguntou uma Sakura sem graça.-O Brad Pitt é bonito...

-Isso é inquestionável,Sakura-chan!-Disse enquanto dava um riso abafado.

-Mas...a pessoa que eu amo é mais importante.-Disse Sakura com um sorriso.-O Brad Pitt eu provavelmente jamais conhecerei...mas eu conheço o Yukito.

Tomoyo sorriu.Achava impressionante a ingenuidade de Sakura e sempre a tentava 'empurrar' para alguns garotos da classe de propósito,mas Sakura nunca queria.Tomoyo já não era tão ingênua.Ainda era uma garota doce e de classe,mas mesmo assim não era nada ingênua.Sua capacidade de observação era enorme e sempre estava certa sobre o sentimento dos outros ao seu redor.Os pensamentos de Tomoyo foram interrompidos quando sentiu uma pressão em suas pernas.Olhou para baixo e deparou-se com um lindo gatinho de pêlos amarelados.O pegou no colo e começou a acariciá-lo

-Kero-chan!-Disse Sakura,enquanto ajudava a amiga na tarefa de acariciar seu gato.

-O Kero está muito bonitinho,Sakura!-Disse Tomoyo com um sorriso.

-Você tem que ver o quanto ele come!-Nesse momento o gatinho ronronou,parecendo contestar a afirmação da dona.Kero,como Sakura o havia chamado,estava abandonado na rua,até que Sakura o achou há mais ou menos um mês.Seu irmão não aceitou a idéia de ter um 'bicho pulguento' em casa logo de cara ,mas seu pai aceitou de bom grado a idéia.Afinal,era uma companhia para a filha quando estava só em casa.

-Sakura!Você está tão linda acariciando o Kero!-Começou a morena com os olhos brilhando como diamantes.-Posso filmar vocês dois?!?!

Kero,como se tivesse entendido tudo,fez um 'miau' alegre,enquanto Sakura olhou abismada para Tomoyo.-De novo não,Tomoyo!-Definitivamente,era um dia normal na vida de Kinomoto Sakura...mas isso mudaria radicalmente dali alguns dias,mas ela não sabia disso.

_**Continua...**_

GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE!Olha eu aqui de novo com a minha nova fanfic!Espero que vocês leiam,gostem e comentem.Críticas, sugestões e elogios são bem-vindos :D pois bem...escolhi um tema bem diferente da outra fanfic que estou fazendo,né?Mas tenho algo a dizer!...acho que vou atualizar a "You're my love" semana que vem...por isso,esperem minha atualização lá 8D essa fanfic aqui também não vai demorar muito a ser atualizada.Inclusive,garanto que o capítulo será maior...que esse aqui ficou pequeno :( No próximo capítulo Sakura conhecerá o novo aluno...e então,o que acontecerá?

Kissus!

_**Hitsumei-chan**_


	2. O garoto misterioso

**My best friend**

Meu melhor amigo

**Capítulo 2:O garoto misterioso**

Uma chuva leve caia suavemente no asfalto alagado da casa amarela.Era uma casa simples,mas bonita.Era aonde moravam os Kinomoto.Dentro da casa,uma menina corria apressadamente pelos corredores.

-Eu não acredito que estou atrasa de novo! - disse a menina com uma cara emburrada enquanto vestia seu uniforme.-Não importa o que eu faça...eu sempre chego atrasada!Que droga... – desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha tomar café da manhã.

-Atrasada novamente,Monstrenga?Você não toma jeito mesmo,hein?– disse o rapaz num tom sarcástico.

-E,eu sei – disse brevemente enquanto enfiava algo na boca e começava a mastigar.

-Às vezes me pergunto se você faz algo até tarde,Sakura...- mas Touya foi interrompido.

-Bom-dia,Sakura! - disse o senhor Fujitaka com um sorriso extenso.

-Bom-dia!- disse alegremente.-Ai,acabei – disse,levantando-se da mesa. –O senhor vai me levar hoje,né?-Perguntou ao pai,que afirmou com a cabeça.

-Está chovendo.É melhor irmos logo...tchau,Touya – disse enquanto dava um aceno com a mão para o filho.

-Tchau,pai.Tchau,Monstrenga – disse,enquanto seu pai e sua irmã saiam pela porta da sala.

O senhor Kinomoto sentou-se no carro,seguido pela filha.Ligou o carro e começou a dirigir - Então,Sakura...nós nem estamos conversando muito ultimamente,não é mesmo?

Sakura concordou com a cabeça.-Andamos muito ocupados ultimamente...

-Alguma novidade na escola?- perguntou com um sorrisinho.

A menina negou com a cabeça,o que era verdade.Nada havia mudado naquela escola desde que a conhecia,a não ser o surgimento de 'panelinhas' quando algumas garotas ricas entraram na escola.Sakura não tinha contato com nenhuma delas,mas uma vez tivera de fazer um trabalho de história com uma patricinha.Sakura fez praticamente tudo e quase não conversou com a menina. – Alguma novidade no trabalho?

-Achamos algumas coisas incríveis na última expedição... – o pai de Sakura começou a contar várias coisas que estavam acontecendo na expedição e depois de um tempo a menina parou de prestar atenção no que ouvia – Oh...é uma pena,mas chegamos...

Sakura retirou o cinto de segurança e deu um beijo na face do pai – Até logo,papai! – disse com um sorriso radiante.

– Até logo,Sakura.Tenha um bom dia. – pegou um guarda-chuva que estava no banco de trás e entregou para a filha – Leve com você...

A menina pegou o guarda-chuva e saiu do carro correndo.Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível na sala!Entrou correndo pela entrada do colégio.Passou por vários corredores,até ser impedida por algo.Ou melhor,alguém.Havia esbarrado em alguém e estava prestes a cair no chão,mas esse alguém foi mais rápido e a segurou.Imediatamente Sakura se alarmou,pensando que podia ser algum monitor,mas ficou aliviada ao ver que era apenas um menino desconhecido.

– Me desculpe... – disse baixinho,evitando atrapalhar as pessoas que estavam tendo aula naquele exato momento.

Analisando melhor,na verdade não era apenas um menino – "_Que menino lindo!" _ – pensou e imediatamente sentiu a face corar violentamente.Ele tinha olhos âmbares lindos,dos quais Sakura não conseguia se separar e seu cabelo era completamente desordenado,mas lindos.

- Você está bem?Posso soltá-la? – perguntou ainda baixinho.

As palavras do menino finalmente penetraram sua mente.-Oh...eu ...é que...bem...eu...estou bem,sim... – falou,enquanto tentava ficar em pé sozinha. – Muito obrigada... – e saiu correndo para a sala de aula,como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

----------

A garota de olhos verdes fitava seu próprio reflexo no espelho.Sua mente estava voltada para o dia em que esbarrara com aquele menino.Passaram-se dois dias desde que o garoto de olhos âmbares havia esbarrado com Sakura no colégio.E por mais que tentasse,o garoto não saia da sua cabeça.No dia em que esbarrou com o menino Sakura tentara ao máximo localizá-lo entre os estudantes,assim como no dia seguinte,mas não obtivera sucesso.Tinha plena certeza de que se tivesse aula aquele dia tentaria reencontrá-lo,mas não fazia diferença,já que sabia que na segunda-feira o faria.Suspirou e voltou-se para a menina morena sentada em sua cama.

-Então...vejamos...Kinomoto Sakura interessada em alguém,hein? – perguntou Tomoyo,dando-lhe um piscadela – Esse menino deve ser mesmo lindo,pra _você_ se interessar nele... – continuou num tom divertido.

-Não estou interessada!Meu coração é do Yukito... – disse,enquanto pousava as duas mãos sobre o local onde fica o coração – Mas admito que o menino era realmente lindo... – declarou um pouco corada,enquanto penteava o cabelo.

-Uau,eu_ preciso_ ver esse menino...já que você não o quer acho que não tem problema se eu ficar com ele,não é? – disse Tomoyo,enquanto acariciava Kero em seu colo.

Um misto de contrariedade e raiva apossou-se da menina – Talvez ele fosse só um parente de alguém...indo buscar o irmão...ou sei lá...mas não importa...provavelmente não irei vê-lo novamente.

-Quem sabe ele não aparece pelas ruas de Tomoeda um dia desses,hein?Aí nós podíamos pegar o seu telefone e tudo mais... – disse num tom animado.

Sakura suspirou – Você não muda,Tomoyo.Vamos sair logo,senão as meninas ficarão impacientes... – disse,enquanto abria a porta do quarto e saia,assim como Tomoyo fez ao levantar-se da cama e pôr Kero no chão.Naquele dia as meninas iriam sair com suas amigas Rika,Chiharu e Naoko.Não tinham certeza do que fariam,mas mesmo queriam passar um tempo juntas.

Quando Sakura chegou na sala com Tomoyo as outras três meninas conversavam animadamente sobre algum assunto qualquer – Mas então...vai entrar um novo aluno na sala! – disse Rika com um sorriso largo na face.

- Vai,é? – perguntou Naoko com estranheza – E como você sabe?

-Ah... – começou um pouco hesitante – O professor Terada me disse...que esse aluno novo se matriculou...

-Sakura...não parece coincidência? – perguntou Tomoyo imediatamente – E se for o menino que você viu?!

-Pára,Tomoyo...não devia ser ele... – respondeu,tentando expressar o mínimo de sentimento possível.

- Que menino? – perguntou Chiharu – Sakura-chan está apaixonada? – perguntou com um sorrisinho na face.

- Não!É que eu estava chegando na escola...aquele dia que eu cheguei depois da chamada,lembram?Então...eu esbarrei num menino.Agora a Tomoyo não pára de falar isso – terminou irritada.

- Entendo – disse Rika com um sorrisinho – E você não consegue parar de pensar no menino?

-Não é isso! – defendeu-se imediatamente – É a Tomoyo que fica dizendo isso...

-Ah,Sakura.Se você pudesse esquecê-lo já teria feito no momento em que ele a soltou...o amor à primeira vista é tão lindo... – disse com um sorrisinho na face – Queria ter gravado a cena.

Sakura sentiu a pele avermelhar-se temporariamente.Tomoyo tinha razão.Por que ela não havia esquecido o menino?Se ele fosse assim tão insignificante ela já o teria esquecido cinco minutos depois de terem se esbarrado.

-Bem,Sakura...acho que você terá de esquecer esse menino pelo menos um pouco,pois nós iremos nos divertir hoje!

----------------------

As cinco meninas pararam boquiabertas em frente ao estabelecimento.Chiharu havia sugerido que parassem em frente à Twin Bells,uma loja que vendia vários bichinhos de pelúcia,de vários tipos,preços e tamanhos.Aquela loja,mesmo com o passar dos anos,não perdia sua magia para as cinco garotas,que freqüentavam a modesta loja desde que eram crianças.

-Olá,garotas!Como vão minhas clientes favoritas? – perguntou uma mulher morena aproximando-se das cinco meninas.Seus longos cabelos negros iam até a cintura e seus olhos eram negros como ébano.Era a dona da loja e dava-se muito bem com suas clientes,principalmente Sakura e as outras,desde que estas ajudaram-na a se estabelecer na cidade.

-Senhorita Maki! – gritou Chiharu com um sorriso extenso. – Como a senhorita vai?!

- Eu vou bem,meninas.E vocês? – perguntou olhando para todas.

Todas murmuraram ao mesmo tempo que estavam ótimas e logo depois começaram a ver os bichinhos de pelúcia espalhados pela loja.Rika comprou um chaveiro,Naoko comprou canetas coloridas,Chiharu comprou alguns ursinhos de pelúcia,Tomoyo comprou uma bolsinha azul e Sakura levou um broche em formato de estrela.Depois de passarem pela Twin Bells as cinco garotas passaram por muitas outras lojas.Desde lojas de calçados,roupas e até foram assistir um filme.Sakura passou mal,pois o filme era de terror,enquanto Naoko amou o filme.

- Ufa! – exclamou Sakura com uma cara péssima. – Pensei que a mocinha ia morrer no final...pelo menos nisso o filme não foi uma negação! – as cinco caminhavam pelas ruas de Tomoeda em direção à casa de Tomoyo.

-Mas o filme foi ótimo,Sakura! – exclamou Naoko com um sorriso. – Não foi,garotas?

Todas entreolharam-se nervosas. – Err,bem...o final foi bem legal.. – mentiu Chiharu.

- Ei,gente...vejam quantos caminhões! – exclamou uma Sakura abismada.Haviam quatro caminhões de mudança na ruazinha estreita.Vários homens carregavam móveis para duas casas;uma era uma mansão e a outra,apesar de grande,era mais normal.

As outras quatro meninas olharam para os caminhões. – Uau,alguém realmente rico está mudando pra cá,hein? – disse Naoko animadamente.

As outras concordaram com a cabeça,mas pararam ao ver um menino moreno de olhos azuis e de óculos aproximar-se.Ele vinha detrás de um dos caminhões e tinha um sorriso na face.

- Senhorita Daidouji – disse,enquanto fazia uma reverência e depois estendia a mão esquerda para a menina.

Tomoyo sorriu – Eriol?O que faz aqui? – perguntou de modo bobo.

Todas as garotas olharam a cena espantadas.Quem era aquele menino?Como ele conhecia Tomoyo?

-Ah,sim!Que feio da minha parte... – disse um pouco nervosa – Vou apresentá-lo às minhas amigas primeiro.Essa é Naoko – Disse,enquanto apontava para a menina de óculos.

Eriol fez uma reverência. – Muito prazer.

-O prazer é meu – respondeu a menina.

-Essa é Rika – disse,enquanto apontava para a menina de cabelo curto.

-Prazer em conhecê-la – disse,fazendo uma reverência.

-Prazer – respondeu com um sorriso.

-Essa é a Chiharu – disse,apontando para a menina de trança.

-Muito prazer – disse,fazendo novamente uma reverência.

-Muito prazer – respondeu Chiharu.

-E essa é a Sakura! – terminou com um sorriso enorme na face.

O menino fitou-a como se acabasse de ter um estalo,mas mesmo assim fez uma reverência. – Encantado. – disse,enquanto pegava uma das mãos da menina e beijava.

-Pr..pra..Prazer – gaguejou Sakura,espantada.

-Meninas,esse é o Eriol...Eriol Hiraguiizawa – esclareceu a morena.

-Tenho uma idéia ótima.Por que você não entram em minha humilde casa? – perguntou,enquanto apontava para a mansão onde os homens de dois dos caminhões depositavam seus móveis.

-Estávamos indo para a minha casa...mas acho que podemos ficar um pouco – disse sorridente.

Eriol começou a andar em direção da casa,seguido pelas meninas.Todas olharam para a casa com grande espanto:não parecia uma casa oriental nem de longe e era simplesmente enorme.Eriol as levou até a sala de visitas e indicou o sofá para que estas se sentassem.

-Esperem um segundo.Vou pedir para meu mordomo preparar algo – falou cortesmente enquanto dirigia-se a outros aposentos da casa.

As quatro meninas lançaram olhar a Tomoyo – Quem é el...- mas antes que Rika pudesse terminar a pergunta o menino de óculos adentrou a sala novamente.

-Ele já vem com alguns chás.Já provaram chá inglês? – perguntou sorridente.

-Ah,sim,meninas.Eriol é inglês! – disse Tomoyo – Por isso a casa dele é tão diferente.Nos conhecemos há alguns anos na Inglaterra num jantar de negócios...os pais dele também possuem empresas de brinquedos!Só não sei o que ele faz aqui – terminou.

-Bem,é algo um tanto secreto,embora envolva sua família,Tomoyo.Receio que não posso contar a todas – respondeu sem graça.

-Entendemos – disseram juntas.

Neste momento um homem entrou na sala segurando uma bandeja com algumas xícaras de chá e começou a entregá-las para as meninas.

- Foi mais pelos negócios – começou o menino – Mas sabem a casa ao lado?

Todas concordaram com a cabeça – A outra que parece que alguém está se mudando?

-Essa.É de um amigo,que também é filho da dona de uma das maiores empresas de brinquedo do mundo,apesar de que não vende apenas brinquedos.

Tomoyo sorriu.Sabia que quando falasse com sua mãe iria descobrir todo aquele mistério que Hiraguiizawa teimava em ocultar-lhes.

-Mas agora vem a melhor notícia,Tomoyo!Irei me mudar para a sua escola!Tomoeda o nome,não?

Tomoyo sorriu –Que bom!

Todas as meninas,exceto Tomoyo,olharam para Sakura.Aquilo queria dizer que o menino que Sakura vira no corredor não iria estudar com elas.Mesmo assim,forçaram um sorriso. – Que bom! – disseram juntas.

Sakura sentiu que uma faca perfurava seu peito.Então esse era o novo aluno?

---------------------------

O dia amanhecera ensolarado na pequena Tomoeda.Os pássaros voavam e cantavam livremente.Um som de rodas de patins batendo contra a calçada também era ouvido.

Sakura estava absorta em seus pensamentos.Pensava no menino misterioso.O mais incrível desde que esbarrara com o menino de olhos âmbares era que parara de pensar 24 horas do dia em Tsukishiro Yukito,o colega de faculdade de seu irmão e por quem estava apaixonada,ou pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Adentrou a escola rapidamente.Pela primeira vez em algumas semanas ela finalmente chegava no horário.Algo a acordara de repente antes que o despertador tocasse e nem conseguira dormir,pois seus pensamentos estavam sempre voltados no menino misterioso.Quando chegou na sala percebeu que algo parecia diferente:um menino de olhos azuis e óculos estava sentado ao lado de Tomoyo.

-Sakura! – exclamou uma Tomoyo alegre. – Bom-dia!Nossa...você chegou cedo hoje,hein? – perguntou com um sorriso meigo na face.

-Bom-dia,Tomoyo...bom-dia,Erio... – disse com um sorriso enquanto colocava a mochila debaixo da carteira.

Tomoyo olhou desconcertada para a amiga. – É Eriol,Sakura.

-Oh! – exclamou imediatamente enquanto a face ficava vermelha de vergonha. – Me desculpe,Eriol...juro que não faço de novo!

Eriol sorriu cortês – Não há problema,Sakura.Nome é apenas nome,não há com o que se preocupar.

A menina sentou-se na cadeira com o coração palpitando. Essa noite a menina prevera que algo aconteceria.Sabia que algo estava diferente,sabia que algo iria mudar.Mas o que?A súbita entrada de Eriol na classe?Ou seria outra coisa?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando o professor entrou na sala. – Bom-dia,gente! – exclamou o professor Terada com um sorriso na face. – Gostaria de informá-los que hoje entrarão na sala dois novos alunos.Podem vir aqui? – pediu com um sorriso,dirigindo-se a Eriol e a outro garoto que acabava de entrar na sala.Um garoto de olhos âmbares e cabelos bagunçados.

Sakura sentiu o corpo todo estremecer.O que ele fazia ali?

-Os dois – começou o professor,quando Eriol foi para a frente. – São estrangeiros;Eriol – disse,enquanto apontava para o menino de óculos. – Veio da Inglaterra – Eriol lançou um olhar gentil para a classe e logo começaram os murmúrios.– E Shaoran – falou,apontando para o menino de olhos âmbares,que observava a sala seriamente. – Veio da China – os murmúrios ficaram ainda maiores. – Os dois têm algo a dizer?

-Hum...espero fazer amigos – disse Eriol com um sorriso ainda mais extenso na face.

O garoto Li ficou parado,calado.

-Nada a dizer,Li? – perguntou o professor.

-Não – respondeu secamente.

-Então ótimo – disse o professor,fazendo menção para que ambos se sentassem.

Quando deslocou-se para o lugar que o professor apontara,o chinês deparou-se com olhos verdes,que mais pareciam esmeraldas. – O-oi... – disse baixinho para a menina,que parecia tão assustada quanto ele.

Sakura fitou-o mais espantada ainda. –Oi... – disse com um sorriso meigo.

Tomoyo fitou a prima com um olhar sapeca. – Uau,já fez amizade com o senhor anti-social aí? – perguntou o mais baixo que pôde para que o chinês não ouvisse e quando o professor estava de costas.

A menina ruiva olhou para a prima com um sorriso sem graça. – Tomoyo,é ele...

A morena olhou-a confusa. – _Ele?_

-Sim...o garoto em quem eu esbarrei! – gritou,sem perceber,fazendo com que toda a sala a olhasse.

-Algum problema,senhorita Kinomoto? – perguntou o professor arqueando o cenho.

-Nã-não,professor Terada! – respondeu suando frio.

-Que não se repita – disse,virando-se.

-Certo... – respondeu,enquanto fitava o menino que não saia dos seus pensamentos.

----------------------------------

O sinal do intervalo soou barulhento como sempre.Quase que imediatamente os estudantes começavam a retirar-se da sala para lanchar.

A garota ruiva encaminhava-se para uma árvore,seguida por uma garota e um garoto morenos.Sakura lanchava ali com Tomoyo todos os dias e como Eriol não parava de conversar com Tomoyo,ele foi levado até lá.

- Mas vocês lancham aqui todo dia mesmo? – perguntou o moreno com um sorriso,percebendo que Sakura estava muito alheia à conversa.

-Sim...é um belo lugar da escola,não? – perguntou Tomoyo suavemente.

-Claro que é... – respondeu com um sorriso.

Depois disso Tomoyo e Eriol começaram suas conversas ininteligíveis para Sakura;desde notas musicais até as várias nacionalidades de Eriol.

A ruiva suspirou.Segurar vela era uma coisa que odiava,por isso levantou-se da árvore e deixou os amigos conversando.Sabia que eles nem ao menos notariam a sua saída,então começou a caminhar pela escola no intuito de achar algo de produtivo para fazer,mas tudo em que tentava pensar sempre entrava o novo aluno,o tal de Li Shaoran;Sakura não sabia o motivo pelo qual não o tirava da cabeça desde que esbarrara com ele. _"Ele é lindo..." _pensou consigo mesmo antes de sentir que algo esbarrara em suas costas. – Oh,me desculpe...! – disse,virando-se para ver em quem esbarrara.Teve um grande espanto ao ver um chinês de olhos âmbares a observando,antes mesmo de virar-se.Pensou em dizer algo,mas desistiu ao ver a quantidade de garotas que acompanhavam o chinês.

- Você está bem,Li? – perguntou um menina morena,recebendo um aceno com a cabeça de Li como resposta. – Também...caminhar de costas é perigoso!Mas não imaginei que Kinomoto iria cometer a proeza de não notar vozes tão próximas dela.E...nós também não a vimos,perdão... – terminou com um tom sarcástico,olhando para as amigas,que cochichavam coisas do tipo: 'Kinomoto é tão sem graça que chega a ser quase invisível para nós!'

O chinês olhou para Sakura novamente. – Me perdoe por ter esbarrado em você novamente... – disse,estendendo a mão esquerda. – Não andarei mais de costas pela escola – terminou,tentando fazer uma mudança no curvamento de seus lábios,tentando sorrir,mas numa tentativa praticamente frustrada,pois poucas a notaram.

Algumas garotas soltaram gritinhos de surpresa ao verem que Kinomoto acabara de fazer algo que nenhuma delas conseguira até o momento:fazê-lo sorrir.

Sakura abriu um sorriso largo e gentil. – Tudo bem,eu também estava distraída! – mas sua voz foi um pouco abafada pelo sinal que determinava o término do intervalo. – Tudo bem,eu também estava um pouco distraída... – repetiu,quando o sinal parou de tocar.

Li apenas sorriu e caminhou em direção da sala de aula,seguido,é claro,por mais da metade de garotas da sala.

Sakura continuou parada.Definitivamente,Li Shaoran era lindo...mas ela não era a única com essa opinião.

_**Continua...**_

Oi,gente!Obrigada pelas reviews :) sério mesmo xD

Então...capítulo completamente voltado ao Li :D e o Eriol também entrou /o/ uhu xD

Agradecimentos:

**Gabii:**huahauahauahauhaua...você já sabe o que farei?o.o uau...xD obrigada pela review e continue lendo :)

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:**Pois é...o incompetente do monstrengo (Touya xD) fez a pobre irmãzinha ficar até de madrugada fazendo comida u.u' eu também não ia acordar pra ir pra escola nunca xD' mas eu atualizei logo,né:D obrigada por comentar e continue lendo!

**Annie Sakura-Chan:**Obrigada por comentar!Continue lendo :)

**Mary-chan!:**É...o primeiro capítulo foi mesmo pequeno...mas esse eu tentei deixar pelo menos o dobro do outro!Obrigada por comentar

**Sak:**Obrigada por comentar e por ler :) espero que leia até o final

**Vivx:**Olá!Tá fofinho? (olhos brilhando) obrigada por comentar e continue lendo

**Atsuko Tenshi:**Obrigada por ler e comentar :) continue,por favor xD

**Ana Pri-chan**: obrigada :) agora o Li apareceu :D vamos ver o que acontece,né?Continue lendo**  
**

**Rahime22:**Obrigada por comentar!Continue lendo e comentando.

**_Hitsumei-chan _**


	3. Especial:Festival de natal e ano novo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá,pessoas :D eu sei que é meio atrasado,mas esse é um capítulo especial de natal e ano novo x.x' (sim D:) eu queria ter postado antes,mas acabou que não acabei à tempo xD bem,espero que vocês tenham tido um ótimo natal :) e que tenham um ótimo ano novo.Esse capítulo ficou maior que os outros :(... xDDDD

Acontecerá um festival de natal na escola Tomoeda e eu vou mostrar como foi o natal de cada um...como eu queria que essa história não contasse como um capítulo de verdade eu não coloquei muito a Sakura (apesar de ter algumas citações de que ela está trabalhando em uma das barracas),mas o Shaoran aparece (pra salvar,né:D).Vão ser alguns dos casais da história...eu só inventei um garoto pra Naoko xD.Eles vão estar separados pelos tracinhos,mas não se enganem!Imaginem que todas as histórias começam ao mesmo tempo...ou vai ficar complicado x.x' afinal,tem uns cruzamentos na maioria :D acho que a única que não tem é a do Yamazaki

Ah,sim também coloquei uma novidade no final xD é um mini-dicionário de algumas palavras em japonês escritas na minha fic.Eu sei que a maioria já sabe o significado...mas tem gente que não sabe, né?Eu lembro que quando comecei a ler fanfics não sabia :( além do mais também vou colocar o significado do nome de alguns personagens que criei ou vou criar

Só isso e boa leitura :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My best friend**

Meu melhor amigo

**Capítulo Especial:Festival de Natal e Ano Novo**

Fazia um dia iluminado e quente.Os dois irmãos caminhavam silenciosamente pela ruazinha,até encontrarem-se com um rapaz da mesma idade do irmão mais velho.

- Yukito-_kun_! – gritou Sakura alegremente.

-Olá,Sakura.Olá,Touya – cumprimentou sorridente.

-Yuki... – disse Touya com um olhar sério.

-Mas então...a Sakura-_chan_ veio nos acompanhar? – perguntou,enquanto caminhava junto aos irmãos

-_Hai_! – respondeu rápido.

-É muito bom ter a sua companhia no caminho da escola,Sakura-_chan_!Pena que a escola seja muito perto da minha casa e não dê pra gente conversar bastante... – lamentou – Mas...fazia tempo que você não acompanhava o Touya,não é? – perguntou,olhando na direção de Touya,que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Bem... – começou Sakura um pouco acanhada. – É que...vai ter um festival lá na escola...mês que vem...comemorando o natal...então...Yukito-_kun_ gostaria de ir? – perguntou,estendendo um convite ao rapaz.

O rapaz sorriu gentilmente. –Mas é claro que sim! – respondeu,pegando o convite.

Sakura sorriu – Err...Bem...que bom!

------------------------

Várias barracas estavam montadas no interior da escola Tomoeda.As barracas vendiam as mais diversas coisas;desde comida até ursinhos de pelúcia.No corredor havia uma enorme árvore montada com luzinhas de pisca-pisca e embaixo dela haviam embrulhos que representavam os presentes,embora fossem realmente apenas os embrulhos.E ao seu lado havia um boneco vestido de vermelho e com uma barba e barriga enormes,representando o papai noel.

Os alunos passavam de um lado para o outro com seus familiares e namorados.Todos sorrindo e conversando alegremente sobre o que fariam no ano que vem e o quanto o natal era maravilhoso.Ao lado da árvore havia um grupo de alunos que cantava uma melodia natalina,enquanto um garoto de óculos e cabelos negros tocava o piano.Num corredor próximo havia uma rodinha de alunos contando histórias de terror sobre o natal,enquanto que outra rodinha contava piadas e outros, mais religiosos,comentavam o real significado do natal.No pátio,vários brincavam de atirar bolas de neve uns nos outros,fazer anjos e até bonecos de neve.Nas barracas,os alunos se revezavam para satisfazer os pais,alunos e convidados,mas em outras barracas haviam funcionários do colégio.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos entrou correndo no colégio.Não haviam motivos para correr,mas mesmo assim o fizera.Viu sua filha de olhos verdes entregando algo para um dos pais ou alunos e logo foi nessa direção. – Sakura! – chamou a filha com um sorriso.

A menina esboçou um sorriso lindo. – Papai!Finalmente você chegou!

-Sim...afinal,é natal...trabalhar no natal é a pior coisa que existe – disse com um sorriso – Mas ficou mesmo lindo... – disse,olhando em volta da escola.

-É verdade!Os alunos se esforçaram bastante... – disse,entregando o pedido de um dos alunos.

-Bem...vou dar uma volta – disse,fazendo menção de sair. – Vai demorar muito para terminar o seu turno?

A menina olhou em seu relógio digital de pulso. – Mais ou menos meia hora... – disse tristemente.

- Viu seu irmão? – perguntou,enquanto olhava em volta tentando encontrar o filho mais velho.

-Não,mas ele deve estar por aí com o Yukito – respondeu.

-Então tudo bem...vou continuar procurando por ele – falou,enquanto começava a caminhar pela escola à procura do filho e de algo para comer.Mas nunca achava Touya,por mais que tentasse:haviam muitas pessoas ali.Sentou-se num banco,cansado.

-Ora,ora...professor Kinomoto por aqui? – chamou uma voz conhecida,sentando-se no banco.

-Oh,olá,Sonomi – cumprimentou gentilmente.

-Humpf...não sei por quê SEMPRE te encontro aqui... – murmurou irritada.

-Bem...deve ser porque nossas filhas estudam na mesma escola... – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

-É,e é incrível o quanto ambas são amigas! – disse com um ar sonhador. – Exatamente como eu e Nadeshiko éramos!

-É,as duas são realmente ligadas... – admitiu.

-Mas então... o que está fazendo? – perguntou num tom mais normal.

-Bem...estava à procura do meu filho...mas não o encontro em lugar algum.E você?

-Nada.Na verdade vim ver minha Tomoyo cantando...mas acho que ela já tem companhia – disse,lembrando-se do menino inglês de cabelos negros. – Eles crescem rápido... – disse tristemente.

-E nós envelhecemos rápido – disse em tom de piada.

-Eu não sou velha! – disse num tom gélido.

-Foi só uma brincadeira,Sonomi – enquanto disse isso,várias bolas de neve atingiram Fujitaka em cheio.

Sonomi começou a rir descontroladamente. – Acho que devo parabenizar esses meninos – disse entre as risadas.

Fujitaka apenas sorriu – E se eles jogarem bola de neve em você também?

Dito e feito,no mesmo instante várias bolas de neve atingiram Sonomi. – Arggh...esses moleques me pagam! – disse enquanto retirava a neve de sua roupa de grife.

-Acho que devíamos parabenizá-los... – disse o senhor Fujitaka num tom brincalhão.

--------------------------------

Rika e um homem de cabelos castanhos andavam silenciosamente pelo festival.Tentavam fingir que não estavam juntos demais,ou pelo menos tentar passar a impressão de serem pai e filha.Entraram numa sala de aula,mas lá haviam dois alunos se beijando e outra garota do lado.

-Saiam daqui! – ordenou Terada aos três.

-Professor...você não vai nos denunciar,vai? – perguntou a menina de cabelos negros ao lado de um menino de cabelos castanhos.

-Hoje...não – respondeu um pouco irritado. – Mas saiam daqui imediatamente! – ordenou novamente e logo os três saíram.

Rika fechou a porta e a trancou. – Professor...eu fiz de tudo para que meus pais não viessem... – disse vermelha.

O professor pegou nas mãos da menina. – Fez muito bem...se eles viessem não poderíamos ficar juntos...

-Sabe do que eu tenho medo,professor? – perguntou tristemente.

-Do que? – perguntou espantado com a mudança repentina de assunto.

-Que depois do ano que vem...nós não nos vejamos muito... – disse mais triste ainda.

O professor lançou um olhar triste à aluna a soltou sua mão para abraçá-la. – Veja pelo lado positivo:Você logo fará dezoito anos.E então...nós poderemos assumir a todos... – terminou com um sorriso gentil.

A face da menina se enrubesceu. – É o que eu mais quero!

-Então...está tudo certo – falou com um sorriso – Veja... – disse,pegando algo em seu bolso. – Comprei para você... – disse com um sorriso,mostrando um medalhão dourado em formato de coração.

A menina arregalou os olhos. – Não precisava,professor!

-Eu não podia te deixar sem presente,Rika...você é a minha aluna favorita – falou,acariciando sua face.

-Bem...eu também tenho algo para te dar! – abriu sua bolsa e começou a procurar o presente.Pegou um livrinho e o entregou para o professor. – É uma agenda de 2008...acho que não vamos nos ver até lá,não é? – perguntou com tristeza.

O professor sorriu e abriu a agenda.Havia uma foto dos dois juntos num parque,tirada por um homem que pensara que ambos eram pai e filha.Ao lado da foto havia outra,mas apenas de Rika,com um sorriso muito extenso na face. – Você é que não precisava me dar nada!Mas obrigada mesmo assim... – agradeceu,dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-De nada,professor – sua cara toda ficou vermelha como um pimentão ao receber o beijo do professor. – Feliz natal...e um próspero ano novo. – desejou com um sorriso.

-Desejo o mesmo,Rika – respondeu gentilmente.

------------------------------------------------

Umas rodinha de alunos encontrava-se em torno de um menino de olhos puxados e cabelos negros.Todos tinham os olhos arregalados com a história que este contava.

-Então...antigamente,como não existiam máquinas,as pessoas tinham que fazer panetones antes do natal,mas como as pessoas na época do natal quase não estão disponíveis e como eles não podiam conservar o panetone por muito tempo,as pessoas eram obrigadas a trabalhar até fazerem todos os panetones que os donos das fábricas queriam!Se não aceitassem eles eram torturados e a família era morta!Por isso as pessoas eram tão infelizes no natal antigamente...

-Yamazaki,deixa de contar mentiras! – ordenou Chiharu irritada.

O menino apenas ignorou e olhou para os menininhos na roda:todos deviam ter entre dez e onze anos. – M-mas não devia ter uma lei contra isso?Como os governantes permitiam isso? – perguntou um que parecia o mais assustado.

-Aí é que tá! – respondeu animado – Os governantes eram todos donos das lojas de conveniência na época!Por isso eles queriam que as pessoas trabalhassem!

-Yamazaki!Eu já mandei parar! – ordenou ainda mais ferozmente.

-Mas é verdade,Chiharu! – disse com um sorriso.

-Enganar crianças é a maior idiotice!Só porque ninguém da nossa idade não acredita mais nas suas mentiras.

-Não são mentiras!Eu li isso num livro...! – respondeu indignado.

-Ah,tá...isso deve ser outra mentira!Crianças,saiam daqui...é melhor pra vocês... – pediu com um sorriso forçado. – Tenho certeza de que é melhor passarem esse tempo com sua família do que com um... – olhou com um olhar gélido para o namorado. – Mentiroso... – terminou ainda forçando um sorriso.

As crianças saíram imediatamente,fazendo piadinhas sobre o quanto a menina mandava no menino,outros saíram ainda encabulados com a mentira de Yamazaki e outros saíram indignados querendo contar aos pais sobre o menino que lhes mentira.

-Tá feliz agora?! – perguntou um Yamazaki irritado.

-Eu tô sim!Assim você não vai mentir para aqueles garotinhos! – berrou Chiharu.

-Eu já disse que não tava mentindo!Eu li aquilo num livro! – respondeu imediatamente.

-Yamazaki ... – começou respirando fundo – Eu NÃO acredito nessas suas histórias... quantas vezes tenho que dizer?!

-Só por causa disso não vou te dar presente! – disse irritado.

A menina se enrubesceu. – Errrr...bem...é que eu não gosto quando você conta mentiras! – disse com um ar confuso.

O menino sorriu e entregou uma caixa para ela. – Você acha mesmo que eu a deixaria sem presente?

A menina imediatamente sorriu vermelha. – Err...não! – pegou a caixa e abriu. – Chocolates? – perguntou confusa.

-Sim,chocolates...mas não são chocolates qualquer!São chocolates belgas! – respondeu com um sorriso.

-Err...obrigada! – disse com um sorriso. – Esse é o seu... – entregou um embrulho.

Yamazaki abriu e sorriu imediatamente. – Eu estava doido por este livro!Obrigada!

A menina pôs um chocolate na boca. – Esse chocolate é mesmo bom...

-Sabia que chocolates belgas... – mas foi interrompido quando os lábios da namorada chegaram aos seus.

-Cala a boca – disse com um sorriso.

-----------------------------------------

O coral cantava várias músicas natalinas,porém uma menina de cabelos negros destacava-se:estava a frente de todos e tinha a voz mais bonita dentre os que cantavam.Ao piano,um menino moreno não parava de fitá-la um segundo sequer.A melodia parou e todos no coral começaram a se cumprimentar e elogiar uns aos outros pela atuação perfeita.

A menina morena caminhou até o piano com um sorriso. – Você foi ótimo,Eriol!Queria poder tocar piano como você! – disse com um sorriso gentil.

-E eu queria cantar como você! – falou com um sorriso extenso. –Uau,ficou perfeito...

-Obrigada! – respondeu com um sorriso. – Finalmente fomos liberados para aproveitar o festival... – disse num tom cansado.

-É,mas temos de descansar rápido!Daqui a pouco devemos voltar,não é? – perguntou um pouco triste.

-Sim...mas até lá vamos aproveitar! – exclamou com um sorriso caloroso.

-Parece que todos estão se divertindo... – olhou para os lados e viu vários rostos conhecidos sorrindo.

-Tem razão...o natal é um dia lindo! – exclamou sorridente enquanto olhava ao redor,procurando algo. – Estou com fome...o que acha de comermos algo?

O menino apenas concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu para uma barraquinha que vendia vários tipos diferentes de comidas.A morena escolheu o item que iria comprar e pegou a bolsa para procurar pela carteira,mas logo constatou que esta não estava lá.

-Oh,não!Perdi minha carteira... – disse num tom triste.

Eriol estendeu a quantia necessária para Tomoyo quase que imediatamente. – Não tem problema,eu pago. – disse gentilmente.

A menina sorriu. –Não precisa,Eriol...não...

-Deixe de bobagens,Tomoyo!Não posso deixar uma dama passando fome...

Ela pegou a quantia e comprou o que queria. – Depois irei pagar.

-Já disse que não precisa! – neste momento ambos caminhavam pelo pátio,onde estavam vários banquinhos dispostos.E foi lá que ambos se sentaram.

-Mas então... – começou a morena,mas foi interrompida ao ver uma mulher ruiva aproximar-se do casal.

-Tomoyo,querida!Esta escola está uma confusão só! – exclamou uma Sonomi indignada.

Tomoyo apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça enquanto dava uma mordida em seu chocolate. – Tem razão,mamãe...mas a senhora deve concordar que ficou tudo lindo.

Sonomi deu uma olhada novamente pelos cantos,mas para sua surpresa viu um garoto moreno e de óculos. – Querida,quem é o seu amiguinho? – perguntou com um sorriso ao apontar para o menino sentado ao lado da filha.

-Este é Eriol Hiragiizawa,mamãe!Esqueceu-se dele?Quando fomos à Inglaterra!

Sonomi pareceu ter um estalo ao ouvir o nome. – Hiraguiizawa?Mas é claro!Da grande empresa de brinquedos...é mesmo,você me disse que ele estava no Japão.Bem-vindo,Eriol – disse Sonomi lançando-lhe uma piscadela.

Eriol sorriu. – É um prazer revê-la,senhora Daidouji.

-Bem...vou deixá-los a sós – disse Sonomi ao olhar para os lados,até deparar-se com um homem de cabelos castanhos e óculos que parecia procurar algo. –Até depois,Tomoyo... – disse enquanto caminhava até onde o homem estava.

-Bem...parece que minha mãe foi dar feliz natal ao senhor Kinomoto... – disse uma Tomoyo espantada ao ver que a mãe sentara-se num banco com alguém que vivia xingando.

-Tomoyo... – começou Eriol tentando mudar um pouco o tom da conversa. – Feliz natal...

-Hum...feliz natal,Eriol...mas você está estranho.Há algo errado? – perguntou ao notar o quanto o menino tentava ocultar o rosto.

-Bem... – as bochechas do menino mudaram de branco para vermelho. – É que...vou te dar o meu presente!

A menina pareceu assustada ao ouvir aquilo. –Mas Eriol...eu não sabia...quer dizer...eu não trouxe nada para você! –começava a ficar envergonhada.

-Tudo bem...tipo,não é um presente que você vá usar ou algo do tipo... – disse ainda mais vermelho.

A menina pareceu ficar confusa. – Como assim?

-Bem...você quer namorar comigo,Tomoyo? – perguntou tentando encará-la.

A menina por um tempo ficou assustada,mas depois apenas sorriu.- Mas é claro que sim!

O inglês sorriu e aproximou-se da nova namorada timidamente. –Posso te... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase a menina já depositara os finos e delicados lábios nos seus.

------------------------------------------

O rapaz que aparentava ter seus vinte e poucos anos estava acompanhado do melhor amigo.Ambos andavam pela escola apenas olhando para os que lá estavam.Às vezes paravam de barraca em barraca para comer algo ou o que tinha cabelos castanhos brigava com algum garoto que estava jogando bolas de neve ou com os garotos que ele julgava estarem olhando demais para sua pequena irmãzinha de olhos verdes.

-Eu não estava olhando pra sua irmã,moço! – defendeu-se um menininho que aparentava ter de onze a doze anos.

-Você tava sim,seu pirralho! – chiou Touya cerrando os punhos para o menininho,que tentava se encolher como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para protegê-lo de um soco.

-Touya!Deixe o menino!É natal e a Sakura vai ficar morrendo de vergonha se encontrar com esse menino depois! – Sakura,que estava numa barraca próxima atendendo vários alunos e pais nem notara o que Touya estava tentando fazer com o garotinho.

Touya soltou o menino com raiva. – Tudo bem,mas só porque é natal! – disse olhando em direção ao menino que logo correria de medo.

O menino apenas correu e gritou ao longe algo que parecia ser: 'Obrigado,amigo'

-Não assuste os men... – mas antes que pudesse completar sua frase Yukito sentiu uma bola de neve atingir as lentes de seus óculos.

Touya logo olhou na direção em que a bola viera e se deu com uma cena que muito o chocou:seu pai atirava bolas de neve na senhora Daidouji. – Yukito...o que é aquilo? – perguntou com uma voz diferente.

Yukito limpou as lentes dos óculos na blusa de frio e olhou na direção que o amigo apontava,deparando-se com um senhor Kinomoto que atirava várias bolas de neve numa mulher desconhecida.

-Parecem crianças! – exclamou,chocado.

-Ah,deixe seu pai se divertir,Touya! – disse Yukito com um sorriso largo.

Touya ia abrir a boca para dizer algo,mas antes que o fizesse sentiu algo bater contra seu corpo.Olhou para ver e deparou-se com um menino de olhos âmbares . – Olha por onde anda,pirralho – berrou enquanto o menino ia embora segurando a mão de uma menina morena e seguido por uma menina loira.

-Ei,Touya,daqui a pouco vou ter que voltar pra casa... – olhava tristemente para o relógio. – Acho que vou te dar meu presente agora,então.

Touya apenas ficou sério enquanto sacava um embrulho de seu casaco. – Toma o seu...e não abre agora! – ordenou.

Yukito apenas sorriu e entregou-lhe um embrulho que tinha o formato de um CD. – Então...feliz natal – desejou enquanto ia para a entrada da escola acompanhado do amigo.

--------------------------------------------

A garota de óculos estava rodeada por alunos,tanto mais novos quanto mais velhos que ela.Era sua vez de contar a história de terror,e era o que ela ia fazer naquele momento.

-Bem...minha história começa numa casa... – ela mexeu nos óculos um instante antes de começar a contar a história. – Um garoto morava sozinho com o pai numa casa que diziam ser mal-assombrada... – um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. –A mãe do garoto falecera quando este tinha cinco anos num acidente de carro misterioso na noite de natal,então o menino e o pai se mudaram para a casa mal-assombrada.Apenas os vizinhos sabiam que a casa era mal-assombrada... – Naoko viu que um menino mais novo gemera um pouco,então seu sorriso aumentou. – Mas o pai do garoto trabalhava demais,por isso ele quase não mantinha contato com os vizinhos.

-No que o pai trabalhava? – perguntou um menino da mesma idade de Naoko.

-Era um empresário – disse seriamente por causa da interrupção sem motivos.-Bem...na noite de natal o pai não pôde ficar com o filho.Então,no dia seguinte ele chegou em casa e não achou o filho em lugar algum,nem ao menos no quarto.Então ele contatou a polícia imediatamente.No dia seguinte o pai acordou e notou que o filho ainda não aparecera,por isso foi até o sótão,pois lembrou-se de que na antiga casa em que moravam o filho costumava esconder-se num sótão para faltar à escola.Mas quando chegou lá ele viu um bilhete escrito: _'Não entre' _na porta.Ele sorriu confiante,pensando que o filho deveria estar ali.Mas quando abriu a porta encontrou um cadáver,mas não era um cadáver qualquer... – Naoko sorriu novamente. – Era o cadáver da mulher dele!Quando este aproximou-se do cadáver o filho apareceu atrás dele e o...matou.

Vários na roda arregalaram os olhos e um menino mais novo saiu correndo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Ele o matou com uma lança.Dizem que as últimas palavras do filho ao pai foram: 'Feliz Natal'.

-Bem... – começou um menino levantando-se. – Naoko era a última,não era?Vamos parar um pouco e desfrutar do festival! – disse o menino com um sorriso. – Podemos voltar depois,ok? Aos que não vão voltar feliz natal e um próspero ano novo – dito isso o menino foi embora,assim como várias outras pessoas.

-Hum...adorei a sua história! – disse um menino moreno timidamente.

Naoko sentiu as bochechas rosarem. – O-obrigada!A sua também foi muito boa!

Ele sorriu. – Bem...você está com alguém?

-Nã-não... – respondeu ainda vermelha de vergonha.

-Quem sabe eu não poderia acompanhá-la para podermos dividir histórias?

A menina sorriu. – Claro!

E ambos começaram a andar lado a lado,dividindo suas histórias de terror favoritas.

----------------------

O chinês de olhos âmbares olhava abobado para as barracas e para todos o grupinhos formados no pátio.Acabara de chegar na escola e planejava encontrar alguém conhecido,até que algumas garotas foram ao seu encontro.

-Shaoran! – gritou uma morena que era seguida por uma menina loura.

O chinês apenas virou-se para o lado para reconhecer as duas garotas;não conseguiu. – Err...olá! – disse um pouco desconcertado por não lembrar-se do nome de ambas.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra. – Bem,você parece não se lembrar da gente... – disse a morena num tom de falsa tristeza. – Eu me chamo Nigai Nesshim e minha amiga aqui se chama Nekogi Nekkyôteki... – sorriu um pouco. – É engraçado como nossos nomes e sobrenomes começam com a letra 'n'!Oh,sim...pode me chamar de Nigai ou Niga-_chan_ – deu uma piscadela ao rapaz.

-Pode me chamar de Neko-_chan_! – disse a loura – É como todos os meus amigos e íntimos me chamam – terminou dando ênfase ao íntimos.

Shaoran sorriu – Realmente...prazer em conhecê-las... – estendeu a mão,mas ambas simplesmente agarraram-se em seu pescoço.

Várias garotas aproximavam-se de onde o chinês estava,mas iam embora ao perceber que este estava acompanhado pelas meninas mais populares da sala.

A morena aproximou-se do ouvido do chinês. – O que acha de andarmos dentro da escola?Você não quer ser seguido por meninas irritantes,quer? – perguntou com um sorriso.

O chinês continuou sério.Não entendia o motivo de tantas garotas o perseguirem pelo colégio. –Mas não devíamos aproveitar o festival? – perguntou tentando forçar um sorriso,mas foi em vão.

O sorriso da menina se borrou. – Mas...você quer ser perseguido?Além do mais podemos voltar depois...quando menos pessoas estiverem por aqui.

O menino pensou um segundo.Sabia exatamente o motivo da menina querer levá-lo à alguma sala e ele gostava da idéia. – Tudo bem...

As garotas soltaram seu pescoço e agarraram sua mão,arrastando-o para dentro da escola. –Bem...acho que talvez fosse melhor se fôssemos para uma sala...lá não seríamos interrompidos,certo? – perguntou a morena,sorridente.

O chinês nada disse,apenas concordou com a cabeça.Quando chegaram na sala e Nekogi fechou a porta aproximou-se da face do chinês e a pegou com as mãos. – Então...você é um menino tão quietinho...gosto desse tipo...

-Solta ele,Nekogi! – ordenou a morena. – Eu o trouxe aqui...

-Aff,Nigai.Tudo bem,pode começar... – um sorriso malicioso apareceu na face da loira. – Mas eu acabo...

A morena a empurrou. – Você está parecendo uma vadia,Nekogi. – disse num tom irritado.

-Ah,me desculpe...é ele que causa isso... – disse com um sorriso para um Shaoran que ainda estava sério. – Não vai dizer nada?Parece que nem nos quer... – disse tristemente.

Nigai sorriu. – Deixa comigo... – dito isso aproximou-se do chinês e começou a beijá-lo profundamente.

O chinês logo começou a correspondê-la e o beijo foi aprofundado.

A loura observava tudo com um sorriso,esperando a sua vez.Mas a porta foi aberta num estampido e um professor entrou lá,acompanhado de uma aluna.

O chinês e a morena imediatamente pararam de se beijar e olharam para o professor,que parecia mais um cão raivoso.

-Saiam daqui! – ordenou o professor.

-Professor...você não vai nos denunciar,vai? – perguntou Nigai quase aos prantos.

-Hoje...não – respondeu o professor,irritado. – Mas saiam daqui imediatamente! – ordenou novamente e logo os três saíram correndo de volta ao pátio,onde acabaram esbarrando num menino alto de cabelos castanhos.

– Olha por onde anda,pirralho – ordenou o rapaz.

Shaoran ignorou o rapaz e continuou a andar.

A morena começou a rir,seguida pela loura – Bem...acho que acabamos de escapar de uma!

-Argh,você acha que ele faria mesmo algo com você,Nigai? – perguntou a loura.

-Sei lá,mas se ele contasse ao meu pai seria o meu fim! – disse com um sorriso. – Pelo menos parece que não nos reconheceu – suspirou aliviada.Olhou para o chinês,que estava sério. – Bem... o que acha de continuarmos,Li?

O chinês a olhou sem emoção,mas logo aproximou sua face da dela e começou a beijá-la.

-Eu sabia que ele não é tão quietinho quanto aparenta! – murmurou a loura sorrindo.

Numa das barracas de doces,uma menina de olhos verdes observava a cena,praticamente chorando.

_**Capítulo especial-Festival de natal e ano novo:Fim...**_

O capítulo especial acabou...mas logo a fanfic continua!Logo,logo atualizo :) e espero reviews xD pouca gente comentou o último ;.; magoou D:

Como prometido...

**Mini-dicionário:**

_-kun:_usado junto ao nome de homens por alguém hierarquicamente igual ou inferior.

_-chan_:usado junto ao nome de meninas e de crianças.É uma forma mais carinhosa de tratamento.

_Hai_:Sim em japonês

_Nigai:_amargo,irritado;carrancudo,duro;penoso,doloroso

_Nesshim:_fervor,ardor,entusiasmo,zelo

_Nekogi:_ato de arrancar pela raiz;erradicação

_Nekkyôteki:_entusiástico;selvagem;louco, frenético

Aos agradecimentos:

**Gabii:**depois do último capítulo da You're my love eu descobri o quão previsível eu sou -.-' você deve estar certa,então xDDDD obrigada por comentar e continue lendo.Feliz ano novo :)

**Ana-Pri-chan:**pois é...o menino tava andando de costas!E os dois esbarraram duas vezes!xDDDDValeu por comentar e continue lendo.Feliz ano novo.

**Vivx:**Você não é chata o.o de onde tu tiraste isso?xD beem...espero que continue gostando e feliz ano novo

**Rahime22:**Que bom!:) espero que tenha gostado do capítulo especial...feliz ano novo.

_**Hitsumei-chan**_


	4. Se conhecendo melhor

**My best friend**

Meu melhor amigo

**Capítulo 4:Se conhecendo melhor**

A menina de olhos verdes parou pensativa em frente ao guarda-roupas.Nunca havia tido uma época mais confusa em sua vida:já não sabia o que vestir,comer ou qualquer outra coisa e tudo parecia ter perdido o brilho e o sentido para ela.Olhou para a menina de olhos azuis que a observava com um olhar que variava entre preocupado e divertido.Já havia cansado das inúmeras tentativas de Tomoyo para tentar convencê-la de que aquilo não era apenas uma confusão.

-Sakura...admita!Você gosta dele...é tão difícil assim perceber? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Sakura largou a blusa vermelha que estava segurando.Fez uma casa séria.Por que Tomoyo achava que sabia mais sobre ela do que ela mesma? – Tomoyo...já disse que foi apenas uma reação um tanto...

-Você chorou,Sakura! – alegou a prima. – Nunca a vi chorar por qualquer motivo...você é tão alegre!Você sentiu ciúmes quando os viu se beijando,não?

A menina negou com a cabeça mais para si mesma do que para Tomoyo. – Não senti! – disse com os olhos imersos a mais lágrimas. – O meu único amor é...

-Você parou de falar nele vinte e quatro horas por dia.Parou de ir com Touya para a escola todas as manhãs e agora está chorando pelo garoto novo!

-Mas eu nem o conheço,Tomoyo! – disse a menina enquanto mais lágrimas percorriam pela sua face.

Tomoyo olhou a prima com preocupação por vê-la naquele estado deprimente. – Amor à primeira vista,Sakura!

-Mas...o Yukito...eu meu apaixonei por ele à primeira vis...! – mas antes que pudesse continuar viu a prima levantar-se da cadeira para abraçá-la.

-Se não conhecê-lo é um problema...acho que posso resolver! – um sorriso maroto apareceu na face da morena.

A ruiva fitou-a confusa. – O quê?

-Você precisa conhecê-lo! – respondeu com um sorriso.

Sakura negou com a cabeça.- Primeiro,mesmo que eu quisesse,ele vive rodeado por garotas... – começou – Segundo,não quero me aproximar de um galinha como ele! – terminou.

Tomoyo soltou Sakura. – Eriol me disse que ele não é um galinha!

A ruiva lançou um olhar gélido para a prima. – Então o que foi aquilo que vi?

-Eriol me disse que o Shaoran nunca teve relacionamentos muito sérios pois nunca encontrou quem realmente queria e que está à procura de alguém! – respondeu com um sorriso.

-Ah,tá...e por isso ele sai beijando todas? – perguntou num tom sarcástico e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

-Sakura...eu conheço o Eriol e ele jamais mentiria para mim! – disse num tom sonhador.

A ruiva se calou.Já estava farta de discutir aquela bobagem.Apenas queria que aquilo acabasse. – Pára com isso,Tomoyo!

-Só quando você admitir que gosta dele! – respondeu.

-Mas eu nem o conheço direito! – suspirou.Aquela discussão só dava voltas.

-Quer ouvir meu plano? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Sakura ficou calada.Apenas concordou com a cabeça.Se aquilo fizesse a discussão acabar...qual seria o problema?

-Ok! – exclamou a morena,animada. – Tem planos para amanhã de noite?

Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Não... por...?! – mas antes que terminasse a pergunta Tomoyo agarrou seu braço.

-Mudança de planos,Sakura!Vamos pra minha casa...agora! – disse num tom que demonstrava a mesma excitação que sua face.

--

A garota ficou abobada com a elegância do lugar.Era um salão de festas maior que sua casa,bem iluminado e com um cheiro incrivelmente adocicado e agradável,decorado com quadros,objetos de prata e até estátuas.Sakura tocou delicadamente na estátua da recepção,quando o garçom chegou às pressas.

-Não toque nisso,por favor,senhorita – pediu o garçom num ar de poucos amigos.

A japonesa obedeceu sem saber aonde enfiar a face.Lançou um olhar que pedia perdão para a prima,mas esta apenas sorriu gentilmente. – Tudo bem... – cochichou a morena para que o garçom não a ouvisse.

O garçom podia ser jovem,mas sua pressa e rispidez apagava completamente esse fato. – As senhoritas vieram para o jantar das empresas,certo? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida para uma Sakura que parecia envergonhada.

Tomoyo sorriu. – Daidouji Tomoyo... – disse com sua vozinha fina e gentil.

-E você é? – perguntou antes que Sakura abrisse a boca.

-Kinomoto Sakura – disse Tomoyo – Minha prima – completou antes que o garçom questionasse a presença da prima ali.

O homem pareceu duvidar por um segundo,mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a senhora Daidouji apareceu. – Senhorit...

-Finalmente chegou,Tomoyo! – exclamou a mulher com um sorriso doce na face. – E vejo que trouxe Sakura... – comentou um pouco surpresa. – Tudo bem ,querida?

-Tudo,senhora Daidouji – respondeu lançando um olhar vitorioso ao garçom,que apenas virou a face.

-Sonomi! – exclamou a mulher.

-Certo,Sonomi – respondeu a ruiva,sem graça.

-Vamos,Vamos!Entrem – disse com um sorriso para as duas meninas,enquanto abria a passagem para que ambas entrassem.

Sakura viu inúmeras pessoas ali reunidas.Algumas riam,outras pareciam mais reservadas.Havia algumas pessoas que já pareciam ter idade avançada e outros com feições ocidentais.Sakura encontrou o belo rapaz de olhos âmbares em uma das mesas repletas de anciões.Ele estava extremamente sério e ouvia atentamente o que um dos anciões falava.

-Esse garoto não tem jeito! – a menina ouviu um dos anciões proferir com um olhar reprovador.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros ao lado de Shaoran apenas sorriu. – É o destino do meu lobinho... – disse num tom animado.

Shaoran apenas continuou calado.Levantou-se da mesa discretamente como se não quisesse ser notado...até que percebeu que estava sendo observado

Tomoyo piscou para a prima. – Ótimo,agora podem se conhecer melhor!

-O quê?! – a ruiva pareceu surpresa com aquilo tudo. – Tomoyo,você está louca?Foi por isso que me trouxe aqui?

A morena afirmou com a cabeça. -Arrumei seu cabelo,esse vestido verde,essa maquiagem,convenci a minha mãe a me deixar trazer alguém comigo para uma reunião de negócios... – terminou enquanto enumerava nos dedos. – Tudo para que você encontrasse Li Shaoran!Seu príncipe encantado – terminou com uma piscadela e num tom brincalhão.

A ruiva fitou-a abobada,mas antes que pudesse dizer algo o chinês de olhos âmbares estava na sua frente.Sentiu seu coração se acelerar. – O-oi... – tartamudeou com um sorriso nervosamente forçado.

-Olá – o rapaz estendeu a mão. – Acho que nunca nos apresentamos formalmente,não é? – perguntou com a voz aveludada.

-Olá – respondeu enquanto estendia a mão de volta. – Kinomoto Sakura...muito prazer – sorriu gentilmente.

-Li Shaoran,o prazer é todo meu – respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. – Então...o que faz aqui,Kinomoto?

-Eu...vim acompanhar minha prima Tomoyo... – disse com um sorriso nervoso.Olhou para os lados à procura da prima,mas esta já estava agarrando-se com o namorado.

O chinês ergueu o cenho. – Veio para segurar vela? – perguntou num tom irônico.

A menina pareceu ainda mais nervosa. Apenas sorriu com o olhar parado em algum canto da parede.O que era aquilo que estava sentindo embaixo do peito esquerdo?

--

O rapaz de cabelos negros depositou suavemente outro beijo nos lábios da namorada.Olhou serenamente para e menina morena à sua frente e a abraçou com mais força ainda.

A menina estendeu ainda mais o sorriso em sua face,até que viu a prima ruiva passar na sua frente com um olhar nervoso.Havia um garoto de olhos âmbares ao seu lado com o olhar perdido em outro lugar enquanto parecia perguntar algo para a ruiva.Tomoyo piscou discretamente para a prima,satisfeita.

Quando ambos sumiram,Eriol sorriu. – Parece que estão se dando bem... – admitiu com um olhar também satisfeito.

A namorada fitou-o com um olhar sonhador. – Devia ter trago minha câmera!A Sakura fica tão lindinha quando está nervosa

O moreno fitou-a sem graça. – Tomara que meu amigo encontre a garota certa...assim como eu! – desejou enquanto depositava outro beijo nos lábios da namorada.

--

A japonesa ouvia cada palavra do menino atentamente, embora continuasse tão nervosa quanto antes.Já havia se acostumado com o aperto que sentia embaixo do peito esquerdo e raramente dizia algo sobre ela.Apenas dizia algo quando ele lhe perguntava.Falaram sobre diversas coisas,como esportes,músicas e até sobre várias tradições do milenar clã Li,um dos mais influentes da China.

-Estou lhe entediando? – perguntou com um sorriso.

A menina imediatamente negou com a cabeça. – Não,não!É que eu estava pensando em outra coisa... – disse com um sorriso.

-Acho que vamos nos dar bem,Kinomoto – disse com o olhar parado na mesa em que seus familiares estavam. – É difícil encontrar uma garota sem segundas intenções naquele colégio pelo que estou vendo até agora.

A menina arregalou os orbes verdes. – M-mas...então por q...

-Espere... – ele ergueu o cenho,fitando-a atentamente,como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. – Não era você que estava chorando no festival de natal? – perguntou.

A menina engoliu um seco...como ele sabia?! – Err...e-eu? – tartamudeou.

O menino sentiu a face enrubescer levemente. – Bem...enquanto eu estava com Nekogi e com Nigai... eu a vi chorar numa das barracas...era você,não?

A menina abaixou a cabeça. – Prefiro não comentar sobre isso...

O chinês apenas ficou calado. – Sobre o festival...eu não sou um galinha como posso ter aparentado – sussurrou – Eu estava um pouco...fora de mim – disse tristemente.

Sakura ficou calada.Talvez fosse melhor não tocar no assunto.Após um tempo a conversa tomou seu antigo rumo e a cada segundo que passava a ruiva sentia-se mais à vontade na presença do novo colega (ou será que já podiam se considerar amigos?).Sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada quando ouviu um ancião chamar por Shaoran com sua voz esganiçada.Tomoyo passou por ela com um sorriso gentil de lançou-lhe uma piscadela.

-Já voltamos... – sussurrou ,para que não chamasse atenção.

-_'Conversa confidencial'_- pensou a menina quando todos dirigiam-se à um aposento mais reservado do restaurante.Pensou que estava sozinha agora.Será que havia realmente acertado ao ir até ali com a prima?Então as lembranças do garoto chinês voltaram à sua mente.Agora o conhecia melhor.Talvez não fosse o suficiente para dizer que o conhecia como a palma de sua mão,mas ainda assim era o suficiente... _-'Por hora'_- pensou quase que inconscientemente e só tomou consciência do pensamento minutos depois. – Não acredito que pensei isso... – sussurrou displicente.

-Conversando sozinha,minha jovem? – perguntou uma voz desconhecida.

Sakura virou-se rapidamente para ver o dono da voz e deparou-se com a mulher de longos cabelos negros,assim como seus olhos,vestida num kimono de cor lilás.

-Ahn...n-não... – tartamudeou desengonçada,arrancando um sorriso da mulher.

-Não isole seus pensamentos,pois mais tarde eles podem se vingar... – disse num tom amigável enquanto dirigia-se para a sala onde todos estavam.

-E-espere...! – exclamou a menina,mas era tarde demais,pois a mulher já havia adentrado a sala.

--

O som do sinal cortou o ar em questão de segundos,seguido pelo barulho de portas sendo abertas em todas as partes do colégio.Todos os alunos saíram conversando animadamente com os colegas sobre o fim de semana.

Três jovens caminhavam lentamente em direção à uma árvore frondosa.A garota de olhos azuis conversava animadamente com o namorado.Mais uma vez Sakura estava segurando vela.

-E então...sobre o que conversaram? – perguntou Tomoyo,tentando fazer com que a prima ingressasse na conversa.

A ruiva pensou um pouco sobre a noite passada,lembrando-se dos fatos importantes. – Nada em especial...e ele me disse que realmente não é um galinha.

Tomoyo juntou as palmas de ambas as mãos como se a qualquer momento fosse dar palmas. – Sério?Eu não disse?! – inquiriu sorridente.

Sakura sentou-se abaixo da árvore frondosa,inexpressiva. – Não sei...ele não quis me dizer o motivo de agir daquela forma...de qualquer maneira,eu realmente não achei que ele estava tentando me conquistar.

-Mas com certeza ele deve ter um bom motivo.Não é,Eriol? – perguntou ao namorado,que até agora escutava calada e atentamente à conversa .

Ele apenas sorriu calmamente. – Claro – confirmou.

-Mas vocês deviam conversar um pouco mais,Sakura! – exclamou a prima morena. – Precisam se conhecer melhor ainda – terminou com um tom animado.

A ruiva suspirou pesadamente. – Primeiro,não tenho motivos pra isso...segundo,ele vive acompanhado – a menina apontou para um jovem de olhos âmbares rodeado por meninas.

-Não se preocupe...a oportunidade virá – disse o inglês enquanto um sorriso enigmático apossava-se de sua face alva.Atitude que muito as deixou confusas.

--

O chinês simplesmente estava praticamente farto de tanto repelir as meninas que tanto se atiravam aos seus pés desde que chegara àquele colégio.Por mais que tentasse não entendia o porquê de ser seguido para todos os lados do colégio daquela forma e na verdade queria que aquilo parasse imediatamente.Não que não gostasse de garotas,mas ser seguido daquela forma não o agradava.E os anciões haviam sido claros com ele: 'nada de manchar o nome da família Li' segundo os anciões,_galinhagem_ era um dos piores modos de se sujar o nome da família.

Ter uma conversa agradável:Era tudo o que o rapaz desejava daquelas meninas.E se fosse possível que uma delas lhe roubasse o coração,por que não aceitar?O menino riu de si mesmo ao pensar aquilo.Será que morar no Japão estava lhe fazendo mal?Deu de ombros,afinal sua permanêcia ali seria curta.Um dos motivos para não se envolver demais com as pessoas de lá.

-Lobinho! – chamou a morena agarrada em seu pescoço e o acordando de seus pensamentos. – Finalmente me ouviu! – disse com um sorriso dissimulado. – No que estava pensando? – perguntou enquanto aproximava sua face da dele.

-Nada,nada... – disse num tom impaciente tentando afastar a menina de si.

-Por que está me afastando? – perguntou num tom fingidamente choroso.

-Nigai...eu já disse... – começou num tom vigoroso,mas foi interrompido quando a morena o largou com um empurrão.

-Mas você quis daquela vez! – disse num tom irritado e infantil. – V-você não gostou? – perguntou com uma voz tristonha que o rapaz já tinha tido o desprazer de se acostumar.

-Eu não estava muito bem naquele dia,Nigai... – tentou explicar,mas foi interrompido novamente.

-Por favor,me dê outra chance...!! – começou ainda chorosa.

O menino suspirou profundamente.Talvez estivesse sendo muito grosso. – Nigai,eu... – mas antes que continuasse teve um idéia brilhante que talvez fizesse com que as meninas não o perseguissem mais ...

--

A ruiva andou lentamente até o portão da escola.Estava exausta e ainda era a encarregada do jantar daquela noite.Suspirou profundamente.

-Primeira semana é sempre difícil,não? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás dela.

Ela se virou,dando de cara com o chinês de olhos âmbares. – Olá,Li... – disse com um sorriso gentil.

-Está indo para casa? – perguntou com um sorriso.

-Sim... – começou com uma voz fraca.

-Posso te acompanhar? – inquiriu gentilmente,obtendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Então...como foi o seu dia?

A garota apenas o fitou com um olhar surpreso.Não era todo dia que um garoto a acompanhava até em casa. – F-foi bom – respondeu sorridente – E o seu?

-Bem...estou um pouco farto de tantas meninas me atazanando... – respondeu com um suspiro profundo.

A menina deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. – Alguns garotos iam adorar...

-Não sou qualquer garoto – respondeu convicto – Além do mais...minha família não é muito tolerante com degradações no nome da família Li.

A menina murmurou algo baixinho para que o chinês não escutasse. – Você é do tipo que faz tudo o que a família manda?

O chinês sorriu. – Bem...pode-se dizer que...depende da situação – respondeu com um sorriso enigmático,deixando a japonesa perplexa.

-Chegamos... – sussurrou a menina ao constatar que estava em frente da casa amarela. – Obrigada por me acompanhar,Li... – sorriu agradecida.

Ele apenas sorriu. – Espero fazê-lo mais vezes.Se não se importar,é claro...

-Não tem problema algum! – respondeu enquanto abria a porta da residência Kinomoto.

O chinês apenas virou-se e passou a caminhar em direção à sua própria casa.Pouco tempo depois,de dentro da casa amarela, um par de olhos verdes o observava curiosamente através da janela.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas:**certo...desculpa o atraso,gente i.i sério...e obrigada pro pessoal que comentou :) eu não tinha outro nome melhor pra pôr no capítulo u.u desculpa XD

Então...Sakura e Shaoran finalmente começaram a se conhecer...e Li diz que não é um galinha...e a acompanhou até em casa...e Tomoyo querendo ajudar,né XD

**Gabii:**Ele tá tentando se redimir...XD também odeio galinhas u.u não posso contar...embora eu queira XD...gatinho do Shrek...;3; obrigada por ler e comentar :)

**Vivx:**Que bom que ainda gosta i.i xD...obrigada por ler e comentar :)

**Vic pereira:**Olá Vic (sorriso) que bom que gostou :D obrigada :)

**Rahime22:**Obrigada (olhos brilhando) também fiquei com dó da Sak i.i (voz interna:ENTÃO POR QUE TÁ FAZENDO ISSO??XDDD) mas é pra história ficar interessante u.u...mas o Shaoran mal a conhecia...e ele ta tentando se redimir,né?XD

**Mary-chan!:**Sim...mas Shaoran tá tentando arrumar as coisas agora…será que ele consegue?XDDD então...obrigada por comentar :) continue lendo

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:**também queria viajar tanto (babando XD) mas dessa vez demorei um pouquinho a atualizar... :( Tomoyo se deu bem...mas o mais legal foi o Fujitaka brincando de tacar bolas de neve com a Sonomi XDD obrigada por comentar :).Ah sim...sobre a sua fic...desculpa por eu demorar a ler '...é que eu tô tendo uns probleminhas XD mas logo eu vou comentar,ok?

**Isabella-Chan:**HOE (olhos brilhando) que saudades XD é,pobre Sakura...será que a Sak vai mesmo se vingar?:D (olha quem pergunta -.-') te aviso sim :) é,eu também odeio quando os autores demoram muito...mas eu demorei dessa vez...espero compensar isso depois XD se eu conseguir colocar o próximo capítulo logo...obrigada por comentar

**Tamy:**Obrigada :) o que ta achando?8D continue comentando e lendo,ok?

**Yu207:**Yuuuuuu... XD oi :D que bom que leu minha fanfic 8D fico feliz :) sim,Li é um safado mas tá tentando arrumar tudo (e segundo, ele existe um motivo pra ter feito aquilo...) continue lendo e obrigada por comentar :)

**Amandinha-chan:**Que bom que está lendo :) obrigada por comentar e agora atualizei XD

**Atsuko Tenshi:** oi!Que bom que está lendo espero que continue (olhinhos brilhando)

**Sylvana Melo:**bem...atualização rápida não rolou n.n' mas vou tentar atualizar rápido da próxima vez XD quanto ao Li...ele tá tentando mostrar que não é um safadinho LOL continue lendo e comentando

**Beatrice Sarti:**obrigada mesmo i.i espero que continue lendo XD e prometo que vou tentar atualizar logo,ok?)


End file.
